las palmas
by Sera Kagami
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang salah satu pulau terluar Nusantara, dan negara-negara yang memperebutkannya. Historical. Based on Island of Palmas Case. Rnr?


**1906**

Di haluan sebuah kapal, berdiri seorang pemuda. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan udara beraroma garam menyeruak memasuki rongga paru-parunya, mengisinya hingga penuh. Helaian pirang terbelai lembut oleh angin.

"Haaaaahhh!" ia membuang napas dengan suara keras. Senyum terulas di bibir, sementara tangannya berkacak pinggang. Ditatapnya hamparan laut tropis berwarna biru cerah menyilaukan yang berombak kecil.

Di ujung sana, pada tapal batas antara laut dan horizon, tertentang sebuah pulau kecil yang menjadi destinasinya.

Kapal membelah lautan, mereka semakin dekat.

"_General_!" pemuda berkacamata dengan benik sewarna langit cerah tak berawan itu memalingkan kepala ke belakang, berseru pada seorang Gubernur yang ikut menyertai perjalanannya. "_Las_ _Palmas_ sudah terlihat!"

_Las Palmas_, begitulah orang-orang Spanyol mejulukinya. Dinamai begitu karena banyaknya pohon kelapa yang tumbuh di daratan tersebut.

Benar-benar, batinnya dalam hati, ini akan menjadi liburan singkat yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Yang dia rencanakan adalah berplesir di pulau tropis tersebut barang sehari dua hari, melarikan diri dari dinginnya salju yang tengah menerpa negaranya. Ia mungkin akan menyantap aneka hidangan _seafood_ berbumbu rempah, mencokelatkan kulit di bawah sinar matahari, ataupun sekadar berjalan-jalan di pesisir pantai di bawah bayang-bayang pohon kelapa yang tumbuh begitu banyak di pulau tersebut.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Alfred F. Jones.

Namun angan-angannya buyar ketika melihat seonggok tiang bendera berdiri tegak menjulang.

Alfred melongo. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Di pucuk tiang tersebut, berkibar sebuah bendera triwarna; merah, putih, biru.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia milik Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning : **_historical_,typo, OC, penggunaan _human names_, _no bashing chara_.saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

.

.

.

Ia memijakkan kakinya ke tanah setelah turun dari kapal. Kepala tertoleh ke kanan kemudian kiri. Ditatapnya pelabuhan tempat ia berada dan mulai mengobservasi; orang-orang berkoper berlalu lalang, para kuli angkut memanggul karung-karung besar di pundak mereka, beberapa awak kapal tengah menurunkan _barrel-barrel_ kayu dengan cara menggulingkannya.

Kapal yang baru saja ia naiki kini tertambat pada _bolder_ yang terletak di bibir dermaga. Agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak beberapa kereta kuda berjajar bersebelahan, dengan hewan penariknya yang terikat, terkadang meringkik dan mengibas ekor. Usai puas mengamat-amati, ia mulai bertapak maju.

Alfred harus mengatakan bahwa dirinya beruntung karena percekcokan antara pihaknya dan para Belanda tadi tidak perlu sampai mengangkat senjata. Hanya pertengkaran kecil sebelum ia angkat kaki dari pulau tersebut. Selepas mengantarkan si Gubernur—yang terus mengamuk selama perjalanan laut—ke tempatnya di Moro, Alfred memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar ke ibu kota Filipina sebelum kembali ke negaranya.

Seingatnya, jarak antara pelabuhan Filipina dengan tempat yang ingin ia tuju memang terhitung jauh. Namun entah kenapa ia ingin berjalan saja, melemaskan kaki setelah berjam-jam terkungkung dalam kapal.

Dan mau tak mau, karena memang tidak ada kegiatan lain yang dapat dilakukan, ia menghabiskan waktunya di atas kapal dengan berpikir. Tatkala ia mengira dirinya bisa kabur dari pekerjaan selama beberapa hari, ia salah besar. Masalah lain ternyata telah menunggunya.

Alfred mengeluh. Dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk bervakansi di pulau tropis. Ia tidak bisa bersantai, untuk sekarang. Persoalan ini harus segera ia beritahukan kepada bosnya.

Lagi-lagi Alfred mengeluh, kali ini dalam hati, teringat dengan siapa ia bersengketa; si bedebah mata duitan.

Pikirannya mengambang dalam lamunan seraya kakinya terus melangkah. Sehingga seringkali ia terantuk manakala ada batu atau lubang di jalan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap _Las_ _Palmas_? Mengapa para _Nederlander_ itu berada di sana? Mengapa mereka—sejauh apa yang terlihat—menjalankan pemerintahan di pulau itu?

Enak saja. Pulau itu otoritasnya. _Las Palmas _termasuk dalam wilayah administratif Filipina. Bukan Hindia-Belanda.

Tak terasa, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai. Sebuah gedung putih bergaya Spanyol berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

Bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkannya atau apa, Alfred yakin gadis itu baik-baik saja. Pastilah, setelah akhirnya bebas dari kolonialime berkat dirinya, bukankah itu impian setiap negara yang terjajah? Tidak, Alfred tidak khawatir. Ia hanya ingin mengecek keadaan. Sudah, itu saja. Tidak ada maksud lain.

Kedua kaki bergerak, membawanya masuk.

"_Mabuhay!_(1)"

Seruan riang itu tidak ia hirau, hanya lirik semata diberikan. Memasuki salah satu ruang, dihempaskan pantatnya ke atas sofa dan sejurus kemudian merilekskan punggungnya. Desahan berat meluncur keluar dari bibir.

Ia kini berada di pusat kota Manila, tepatnya di Istana Malacañang, gedung tempat kediaman Gubernur Sipil Amerika yang terletak tepat di tepi Sungai Pasig.

"Saya dengar Anda baru saja berkunjung ke _Las Palmas_, benar, _Señor_?"

Tatapan tajam langsung menghujam begitu mendengar kata terakhir, membuat gadis berhelai kelam itu sedikit panik.

"A-ah ... Maafkan saya—"

Alfred tidak merespons, hanya memandang dinding di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Lantas ia mengusap rambut dan berkata, "Ya, kau benar. Dan tahu tidak apa yang kujumpai di sana? Para Belanda sialan! _As if _Hindia-Belanda saja tidak cukup baginya!"

Gadis yang tubuhnya terbalut kemeja putih dengan rok merah itu menelengkan kepala, bingung. "Ah, _Sir_, bukannya pulau itu memang di bawah kekuasaan kerajaan Belanda—"

"Bukan," rahang Alfred mengeras. "Spanyol memasukkan pulau itu ke dalam wilayah Filipina, tertulis di perjanjian kami. Maka seharusnya pulau itu milikku."

Kening Filipina berkerut. "Tapi ..." ia ingin menyanggah, tapi diurungkan niatnya tersebut. Tidak ingin memancing amarah dari sang _American_ yang agaknya akan segera terjadi jika ia bersikeras meneruskan kalimatnya. Padahal, untuk kali ini, ia yakin dirinya benar.

Alfred mendesah lagi, ia mendongak dan menatap langit-langit. Hening beberapa saat.

"Filipina."

Tanpa repot-repot menengok, Alfred memanggil.

"Iya, _Sir_?" menaikkan kedua alis, gadis dengan _sampaguita_(2) tersemat di rambutnya itu memandang penasaran.

"Kau masih merindukan si Spaniard itukah?" ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

Filipina berjengit sedikit kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, _sir_. Tentu saja tidak. Saya hanya kelepasan bicara tadi. Anda tahu sendiri negara kami menginginkan kemerdekaan. Dan saya yakin dengan kemenangan Amerika mengusir Spanyol dari sini, Anda dapat memberikan kemerdekaan bagi negara kami!"

Alfred melirik gadis itu, tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan.

Rasanya seperti seabad mereka menatap satu sama lain. Sekonyong-konyong, Alfred membuang muka. "... tetapi aku belum bisa memberikan kemerdekaan itu padamu ..." Alfred berkata lirih, terlalu lirih hingga si gadis tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh, apa yang Anda katakan tadi, _Sir_?" Filipina mencondongkan diri dengan alis bertaut.

"Bukan apa-apa." Alfred kembali memandang langit-langit. Sejenak hening, Filipina masih bergeming di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hei." Alfred bersahut lagi, membuat Filipina tersentak kaget.

"A-ada apa, _Sir_?" tanya gadis itu.

Alfred bimbang, tidak mau memandang Filipina. Tidak sanggup, lebih tepatnya. Jadilah ia hanya memandangi lantai keramik di bawahnya tanpa minat. "Kau ... sudah tidak apa ...?"

Filipina terdiam, karena tak mengerti makna dari pertanyaan Alfred. Ia menatap rupa sang Amerika lekat-lekat. Mencoba membedah pikirannya. Satu kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan Alfred; aneh. Alfred terlihat berbeda hari ini. Tidak seperti dirinya sendiri yang biasanya kelewat enerjik ketika mengunjungi dirinya.

Katakanlah bahwa pulau _Las Palmas_ itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Tapi apakah itu cukup untuk mengubah pribadi Alfred menjadi seperti ini? Lagipula, ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya—perasaan bersalahkah itu?

"Dari perang itu ... kau sudah tidak apa-apa ...?"

Filipina membulatkan mata. Kini ia tahu alasan dari gelagat tidak wajar Alfred. Ia menunduk, sekelebat kilasan pertempuran melintas di kepalanya, membuatnya menggigit bibir. Perang itu. Perang antara dirinya dan Amerika. Perang yang baru saja berakhir empat tahun lalu.

"Ah, jangan khawatir! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!"

Meski berucap begitu, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Perang tetaplah perang. Seberapa pun ukurannya, besar maupun kecil, tetap menorehkan luka pada dirinya.

.

.

.

"_Mijnheer_!(3)"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung menjeblakkan pintu hingga terbuka dengan keras dan menghambur masuk, membuat lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut memandanginya dengan alis bertaut.

"Ada apa?"

Pemuda berseragam hijau tua itu berhenti di depan meja sang lelaki. Terlihat peluh menetes dari pelipisnya tanda dirinya usai berlari-lari demi memberikan informasi krusial pada si lelaki. Ia menyeka bulir keringatnya dan mulai melapor.

"_Mijnheer_, _Sir_, _American Governor_ Leonard Wood tiba di _Las Palmas_."

Lelaki berambut pirang yang disisir ke atas itu menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sementara itu bawahan si lelaki menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan sedikit panik. "Leonard Wood, _Sir_, Gubernur Provinsi Moro ..."

Tunggu. Salahkanlah rencana pertempuran Kandela yang memaksa dirinya merencanakan strategi bersama bosnya, yang sangat menguras waktunya sampai-sampai ia tidur begitu larut tadi malam, hingga membuatnya bangun kesiangan dan terpanik-panik bergegas menuju tempat kerja jika tidak ingin menerima amukan dari sang bos tercinta.

Ditambah lagi, perutnya kosong, ia belum makan (tentu saja! mana sempat mengisi perut bila bangun-bangun dirinya sudah terlambat hampir satu jam?). Matanya terasa berat, hasil begadang tadi malam, jadi bukan murni kesalahannya jika otaknya tidak dapat merespons dengan baik pagi hari ini.

Lelaki itu, Willem namanya, mengusap wajah. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada sebuah hiasan di atas meja kerjanya yang berbentuk bendera mini. _Oranje-blanje-bleu; Prinsenvlag_(4).

Tanpa sadar jemari Willem bergerak menyentuh bekas luka di keningnya, sementara ia paksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Mengapa ada Gubernur Amerika dari sebuah provinsi di Filipina yang menjejakkan kaki ke _Las Palmas_? Atau yang lebih familiar di telinganya dengan nama Miangas?

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan negara koloninya itu?

Oh. Sekonyong-konyong, Willem paham. Mengapa ia bisa lupa?

_Treaty of Paris_ tahun 1898.

Pasti itu. Mana mungkin hal lain?

Willem mendesah, tidak bisa lebih apeskah harinya ini? Matahari bahkan belum mencapai puncak dan dia sudah disuguhi masalah baru.

Ia akhirnya kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada pemuda di depannya, yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan sabar, mengharapkan sebuah perintah yang bisa ia laksanakan.

"Ah, sudahkah _Koningin_(5) dan_ Minister-president_ diberitahu?" Willem bertanya.

Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk. "Sudah, _Mijnheer_."

"Baiklah," Willem terdiam lagi. Tangannya kembali berada di atas meja, saling bergamit satu sama lain. "Kau boleh pergi." ia berucap. Pemuda itu lantas memberi hormat kemudian berbalik dan hengkang dari ruangan.

Sepeninggal sang pemuda, Willem memutar kursi dan menghadap ke jendela di belakangnya. Satu tangan menopang dagu, sementara yang lain tersampir di atas pegangan kursi. Atensinya tertambat pada pemandangan danau Hofvijver dengan sorot mata tidak bersahabat.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan dan mendecih. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Alfred sialan itu pasti tidak akan manut-manut saja dan merelakan pulau itu tanpa berbuat apapun. Kecil kemungkinan Alfred akan ikhlas dan menyerah, membiarkan Miangas tetap menjadi milik Belanda—tidak, jika dipikir ulang, kemungkinannya nol; mustahil.

Tidak ada yang namanya non-litigasi, tidak akan ada jalur damai. Willem cukup mengenal Alfred hingga tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu. Ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak terindang dedak basah; perkara ini tak akan mudah diselesaikan kalau begini caranya.

Namun ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Miangas lepas dari tangannya tanpa tindakan apapun.

Sekawanan angsa berwarna putih-hitam bergerak perlahan di air, berenang di tengah-tengah danau dengan tenangnya. Willem menyandarkan diri ke punggung kursi dan membiarkan sehela napas meluncur keluar.

Ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap Miangas.

Willem mengeratkan syal biru-putih yang terlingkar di lehernya. Ah, rasanya malas sekali jika berhadapan dengan pemuda berisik itu.

Mendapat sebuah gagasan, Willem bangkit berdiri. Meski hanya untuk sekilas, kilatan tajam terlihat pada iris _emerald_ pemuda itu. Ia meraih pipa tembakau yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sembari melangkah, ia menyulut pipanya, mengeluarkan kepulan tipis yang berkaur di udara.

Mungkin ia akan mengunjungi negara koloninya dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

.

Selepasnya Alfred, Filipina termenung sendirian. Gadis itu terduduk di pelataran Istana, menyelonjorkan kaki sambil menatap aliran air Sungai Pasig, yang membelah wilayah Ibu Kota Nasional atau Metro Manila.

Dipikirkannya kunjungan singkat Alfred barusan. Pemuda berkacamata itu tengah berjelak hati. Penyebabnya adalah sebuah pulau yang—katanya—seharusnya merupakan bagian dari Filipina.

Keningnya berkerut. Semenjak dia bisa mengingat, pulau itu, yang terletak di selatan negaranya, adalah milik Hindia-Belanda. Ia mengetahui akan fakta bahwa Belanda telah menguasai pulau itu sejak abad ke-17.

Lantas, mengapa pemerintahan Spanyol ketika menandatangani _Treaty of Paris_ memasukkan _Las Palmas_ ke dalam wilayah kepulauan Filipina untuk diserahkan kepada pemerintahan Amerika? Tidak mungkin Antonio itu tidak tahu bahwasanya _Las Palmas_ di bawah kekuasaan Belanda.

Filipina tercenung, ia juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Ah, ia jadi teringat, sosok pemuda Spanyol itu. Ia masih ingat, ketika pertama kali Trinidad itu berlabuh di Homonhon, kemudian ke Cebu, diikuti keempat kapal lainnya. Ia masih ingat ketika orang-orang kulit putih itu turun dari kapal dan menyapanya dengan bahasa yang sama sekali asing. Kala itu dia masih kecil, belum mengerti apa tujuan mereka datang kemari.

Perasaan senang ketika bertemu orang-orang baru itu luntur ketika sang kapten kapal mengarahkan senjata pada penduduk-penduduknya. Tentu saja ia tidak tinggal diam, diraihnya busur dan panah beracunnya, dan ditembakkan panah beracun itu hingga tepat mengenai sasaran, yang kemudian terluka dan mati.

Filipina mendesah, itu terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, berabad-abad yang lalu. Sekarang semuanya tinggal kenangan, yang pahit dan manis.

.

.

.

_to be continued._

.

.

.

* * *

(1) _Mabuhay! = Welcome! _/_ Long Live! _Sapaan orang Filipina. (filipino)

(2) _Sampaguita _= bunga _Jasmine _/ melati putih. Bunga nasional Filipina.

(3) _Mijnheer_ = _Sir_. (dutch)

(4) _Oranje-blanje-bleu / oranje wit blauw _= Oranye, putih, biru. _Prinsenvlag _= _Prince's Flag_ Bendera Belanda sebelum diganti menjadi merah, putih, biru. (dutch)

(5) _Koningin_ = Ratu. (dutch)

* * *

_a/n : hai! saya mencoba membuat fanfiksi historikal dengan latar belakang kasus pulau palmas/miangas._

_dapet idenya waktu di kelas dosen saya cerita tentang Amerika sama Belanda yang rebutan pulau ini. terus saya mikir, kalo dijadiin fic bagus nih wkwkw. oh ya, Hindia belum saya munculkan di sini hehehe_

_terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! jika ada kritik dan saran bisa dituliskan di kotak review, karena saya merasa fic ini masih butuh banyak masukan^^_

—_29/4/2019_


End file.
